This invention relates to a laparoscopic instrument. More particularly, this invention relates to an instrument used during a laparoscopic operation for delivering or applying a biologically effective composition to a surface inside a patient. The substance may specifically take the form of a nontoxic biocompatible adhesive or a hemostatic substance.
Laparoscopy involves the piercing of the abdominal wall with a trocar and the insertion of a tubular cannula or trocar sleeve through the perforation. Various instruments may be inserted through the trocar sleeve to perform surgical operations inside the abdomen.
Generally, upon the disposition of the first trocar sleeve so that it traverses the abdominal wall, the abdominal cavity is pressurized to distend the abdominal wall and provide a safety region between the wall and the body organs inside the cavity. Moreover, several perforations are made. One perforation receives a laparoscope which enables visual monitoring of organs and surgical activities inside the abdominal cavity. Other perforations serve for the insertion of different surgical instruments.
Laparoscopic surgery provides several advantages over conventional incision-based surgery. The laparoscopic perforations, in being substantially smaller than the incisions made during conventional operations, are less traumatic to the patient and provide for an accelerated recovery and convalescence. Hospital stays are minimized. Concomitantly, laparoscopic surgery is less time consuming and less expensive than conventional surgery for correcting the same problems.
Frequently, controlled amounts of biologically active or effective compositions, such as coagulating agents, are introduced into the patient's abdomen during a laparoscopic procedure. These compositions must be transferred to the abdominal cavity through the trocar ports or laparoscopic cannulas, like the instrumentation used. Generally, a predetermined amount of a composition is placed on a spatula or other conventional laparoscopic instrument, the distal end of which is then inserted into the patient's abdomen through a trocar port or cannula. This method is delicate and difficult insofar as the tip of the applicator instrument may contact the inner surface of the trocar port or insofar as the biologically active composition may be dropped or otherwise lost during transit to the surgical site.